Cassie Chan
Cassie Chan is a fictional character in the Power Rangers universe. She served as the Pink Ranger during the television series Power Rangers Turbo and Power Rangers In Space . Turbo Cassie was an amateur singer who first traveled to the city of Angel Grove during the Power Rangers Turbo episode Passing the Torch. Cassie is a music loving and somewhat sarcastic teenager. Cassie moved to the Angel Grove/Stone Canyon area to pursue her dream of breaking into the music business. On her way she met T.J. whom she quickly befriended. Cassie was soon dragged into helping T.J. rescue Katherine Hillard, the former Pink Turbo Ranger, and Tommy Oliver, the former Red Turbo Ranger. Katherine, sensing a kindred spirit in Cassie chose her to take her place on the Power Rangers Turbo team as the second Pink Turbo Ranger. Cassie was skeptical of trying new things or rushing into danger but once she was committed to something she followed it through all the way. When Divatox destroyed the Power Chamber and the Turbo powers, Cassie along with her fellow Rangers blasted off for outer space in a NASADA Space Shuttle to try and rescue Zordon. As the Pink Turbo Ranger, Cassie controlled the Wind Chaser Turbozord as well as the Wind Rescue Rescuezord. Cassie during Turbo developed a crush on the mysterious Phantom Ranger, who was never identified, and never appeared again after 'Countdown to Destruction' finale from Power Rangers in Space, the sequel series to Turbo. Pink Turbo Ranger Zords *Wind Chaser Turbozord *Wind Rescue Rescuezord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morphers **Turbo Key *Auto Blast Defender **Auto Blaster **Turbo Navigator *Turbo Sword *Turbo Wind Fire *Turbo Cart In Space When the Command Center was destroyed at the end of Power Rangers: Turbo, Cassie and her friends went up to space to stop Divatox. Once there, they met Andros, the Red Space Ranger, who gave them new powers. Cassie became the Pink Space Ranger, and helped Andros defeat Astronema. She helped the other Rangers pilot the Astro Megazord, and she later piloted the Mega V5. During a mission, Carlos was tricked into attacking Cassie by a monster and was injured. Although she held no animosity toward Carlos, he was deeply affected and decided to retire. It is only after with the help of Adam Park, whom he replaced, that Carlos came back and was careful not to fall for the same ploy again. According to the episode "Silence is Golden", Cassie suffers from allergies. Like her fellow Rangers, Cassie participated in the final battle with Astronema's forces on Earth until they were victorious due to Zordon's energy wave. Cassie and the other Space Rangers received a distress signal from Alpha 6 about the Psycho Rangers have returned and the Galaxy Rangers were in trouble. The Space and Galaxy Rangers fought and destroyed the Psycho Rangers. However, Psycho Pink managed to survive long enough to cause the death of Kendrix Morgan, the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Cassie then left Terra Venture with the Space Rangers for an unspecified mission. The original plot for the storyline was supposed to be that Cassie was supposed to stay on Terra Venture and take Kendrix's place as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Unfortunately the actress had conflicts with the producers and Karone was chosen instead. Pink Space Ranger Zords *Astro Megazord **Astro Megaship *Astro Megashuttle *Mega V5 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Astro Morpher *Satelite Stunner Booster Mode **Astro Blaster **Satelite Stunner *Pink Galaxy Glider Trivia *Cassie became the first Asian American Pink Ranger. Successive Asian-American female Pink Rangers are the A-Squad Pink Ranger from Power Rangers SPD, Vida Rocca from Power Rangers Mystic Force, Rose Ortiz from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive and Mia from Power Rangers Samurai. Also see *Yoko Yagami - Her ''Carranger ''counterpart *Miku Imamura - Her Megaranger counterpart de: Cassie Chan fr: Cassie Chan Category: Turbo Category: in Space Category: Ranger Category: Pink Ranger